


Luke and the Horrible, Terrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

by flipthebits



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, M/M, Meet-Cute, Questionable Backpack Safety Practices, Vague Hand-Wavey Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipthebits/pseuds/flipthebits
Summary: Luke has a new neighbor in his apartment building. His ability to give a perfect introduction, as always, surpasses expectations.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Luke and the Horrible, Terrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

Of course the elevator was broken-- everything was constantly falling apart in that damned apartment building. As Luke dragged himself up the stairs, his body heavy from a long day at work, he mentally catalogued all of the other things in the building that had broken since he'd begun living there: both the heating and cooling systems, several burst pipes, a stubborn window that refused to open any longer, and various kitchen appliances (which seemed to only break when most needed). So, of course the elevator was broken. Luke had expected this when jumping on the one-bedroom for its cheap rent, but he was inconsolable by the fourth flight up the stairs, and so once he ran out of broken things to catalogue, he began plotting his revenge against his landlord instead.

By the time he reached his stop on the ninth floor, he was not so much a human being as a walking ball of resentment. Flush crawled lazily under freckled cheeks as he shuffled towards the last apartment on the right, unaware of the slight tremble in the hand that reached to his pocket for the key. Luke managed to grasp the key for all of two seconds before it slipped from his fingertips and crashed with a petulant _clink_ to the aged carpet of the hallway. He stared dumbly for a moment, driven to shock by the audacity of the inanimate object to choose this very moment to be the hugest pain in his ass.

As he bent over to collect the fugitive key, the unzipped flap of his backpack spilled several pieces of paper past his head to join their vagabond friend.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Luke said.

"I don't think those papers are kidding," the pair of boots next to said papers... said.

Luke yelped and promptly fell backwards onto his ass.

"Jesus, sorry, I thought you heard me. Here--" A hand stretched out in offering, covered in what looked to be a well-worn leather glove. Blue eyes followed the hand to the arm, and the arm to the pair of brown eyes currently looking down at him with a mix of concern and amusement. Behind the man, the door to the apartment across from Luke's stood ajar.

Surely, Luke should have been able to infer that making an ass out of himself in front of his apparently _insanely_ handsome new neighbor was the logical next event of this absolute shit storm of a day. When it rains, it pours.

"Luke," Luke blurts out and grasps the gloved hand. Dark eyebrows knit together in confusion above him as his neighbor pulls him to his feet. "I'm-- Luke. Sorry. I'm not usually like this."

"Din," Din responds, looking like he's trying not to smile. "What are you usually like?" The neighbor does not wait for an answer before kneeling down to collect the jumbled classwork assignments of Luke's preschoolers. The one at the top of the stack is adorned with a particularly bright crayon rendition of a family cat.

"Someone who takes the elevator and doesn't create a tsunami of paperwork in our hallway. Thank you," the teacher adds, sheepishly accepting the stack from Din. Their fingers brush for what could potentially be considered a moment too long, but Luke trusts none of the bullshit that is currently being produced from his frayed neurons, and focuses his attention instead on avoiding another spill of the papers. He shifts them to one arm to accept the bastard key that caused this horrible chain of events.

Silence nestles between them for a moment. Then, Din is turning to collect a motorcycle helmet he had apparently deposited next to his door, which he pulls closed.

"Well," the neighbor says, regarding Luke briefly. "Thanks for the interesting welcome. Guess I'll be seeing you." And with that, he retreats down the hallway, head disappearing beneath the silver helmet.

"You're welcome," Luke mumbles under his breath. He remains in the hallway until Din is fully out of sight, then finally lets himself into his apartment, solidly _thunking_ his head into the door once closed.

Behind him, Artoo meows loudly. Behind Artoo, a curtain rod has crashed halfway to the floor, doing nothing to mask the torn blinds behind it.

And so the day continues.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as some brief snippet practice with no clear plan in mind, but I wanted to leave a "?" for the number of chapters in case inspiration strikes. I'm always a sucker for a cute modern AU, even if it involves the questionable replacement of Mando helmets with motorcycle ones.
> 
> Comments always appreciated! Thanks for the read ♥


End file.
